


holiday date

by EKmisao



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, M/M, casual date maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: Enjolras is stuck in Paris for the holidays, and finds himself spending Christmas eve with Grantaire, of all people.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 23





	holiday date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormberry/gifts), [keio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keio/gifts).



> This was initially a Twitter thread of a short story holiday gift. 
> 
> Thank you to you for reading in the hell year of our Lord 2020. May the next year be much kinder to you.

He has made his choice. He would stand by his decision. Christmas was only one day, and he had already sent a letter to his family, explaining why he would not head home. Only this year. He needed to study for the coming examinations. He was being rational. Thus, Enjolras wandered into their usual café, one filled with other people who were not his comrades in arms. Majority of the Friends of the ABC had gone home to family, some to keep up appearances of not being part of the resistance, some for the usual meeting family.

He was both surprised and not surprised to find a familiar face, seated at a corner stool, a bottle of wine before him. Enjolras was somewhat aware that Grantaire was not really on good terms with his own relations. But he thought Grantaire would have other friends? 

Enjolras found himself walking toward Grantaire.

The other looked up and found him. He bowed. "My liege. What an honor to be graced by your presence." He offered the stool across him.

"Stop it, Grantaire," Enjolras scowled.

"I thought you'd head home?" the other said. 

Enjolras sighed. "Examinations. A train ride back and forth is too much time lost for studying."

"Whoa, our great leader, so efficient, still remembers to study while changing the world," Grantaire said. "I am envious."

"You just don't study at all," Enjolras scowled.

Grantaire chuckled. "Touche, my liege." But he looked earnestly at Enjolras. "You look...bored, sir? Could I help you with that?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, as he finally sat across Grantaire. "I, am, fine."

"No, you're not. Wanna have a night on the town, your highness?"

"With...with YOU?!"

Grantaire grinned as he brightened. "I know a lot of places, you know that. We won't go into the ale houses if you don't want to. But there are a lot of pubs with food tonight. So, are you agreeable?"

Enjolras exhaled deeply. His plans were to eat dinner then sleep, ignoring all the festivities. But Grantaire was looking at him like a puppy. "Fine, fine. Lead the way. Don't get drunk on me."

Grantaire smiled, took a final swig from the bottle, bowed. "Follow me, my liege."

Grantaire grabbed Enjolras by the hand and yanked him out of the cafe. 

Enjolras stumbled through the streets after Grantaire, happily pulling him along the street across...is that the third block already?

Grantaire finally stopped. "We get dinner here! Go in, my liege!"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow again. The pub was full of boisterous voices, but it was rather unkempt and dingy. Men and women of various shapes and sizes, enjoying the evening with others, conversing with abandon about many topics. The scents of food and drink mingled in the air. Some people were already singing their lungs out. 

Despite this, Grantaire made his way through the throng, and found them a table. "Shepherd pie and a glass of red for each of us, Marie!" To Enjolras he said, "Best shepherd pie in Paris, and I promise they wash their hands back there."

Enjolras observed the crowd, and did remember why he did all he was doing. It was for people like this, who had no voice against the monarchy.

The shepherd pie came in its time, somewhere between Grantaire giving the general history of the pub and pointing to regular customers. He was somewhat used to Grantaire vacillating between morose and cheerful, but him not teasing him outright was...a change.

He took a forkful of the pie. His jaw may have dropped. Why had he never had this before? The meat was warm and tasty, from good sources of lamb and beef, mixed with herbs and spices, felt immediately filling. The crust was crumbly in the right way that complemented the filling. 

"Incredible, yes?" Grantaire said, happily taking bite after bite.

He nodded. Now he understood why the place was packed.

Grantaire kept chatting, about his ABC friends and other friends. 

"If you're done, my liege, we can get dessert crepes," Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded as he munched. The pie was almost gone by then. Grantaire had already finished eating and had begun paying for their meal. 

## 

Grantaire then led him through the bright evening streets, then turned into a smaller side street. He stopped at a small cafe with adorable holiday decor at their window, and the scents of berries wafting out the door.

Grantaire royally bowed and gestured Enjolras to enter.

The cafe was small and cozy, and kept that way. It was cheerfully warm inside, between the heat of the kitchen and a small fireplace. There was enough place for some tables and chairs, enough for comfortable quiet conversation. Exactly the kind of quiet place Enjolras liked. 

Grantaire pointed to the café's chalkboard menu. "Take your pick, sir. They also have great coffee, if you like."

Enjolras saw a selection of sweet and savory crepes, and nodded. He found one with peaches and cream. He ordered some coffee along with it.

Grantaire sat down before him. "How do you like your Christmas eve so far, sir?"

Enjolras chuckled. "Less boring, indeed."

"You want to go dancing? I know a place--"

"NO, thank you, Grantaire," Enjolras immediately said. 

"Awww, you don't want to dance with me?" Granted pouted with mischievous eyes, drawing out his lower lip. 

"It is not that!"

"Are you sure you don't want to dance with me?"

"Grantaire. Really, it's not you, alright?!" Enjolras repeated. "I just don't want to go dancing at all."

Grantaire shrugged as the crepes arrived. "Your loss, my liege. Wanna go drinking with me, then?"

"Also no."

Grantaire scratched his head. "Ah. Wanna go to the market lane? Some of the stores are still open. It should be fun to just walk around."

Enjolras bit into his peaches and cream, and suddenly many things were forgiven. "Alright. That one."

Grantaire grinned.

## 

The night was getting deeper, and some of the stores had begun to shutter. But many were still open and still making last-minute sales. Mercifully it was not snowing, and it was no too biting cold that evening. Many people strolled in the market lane, many holding hands.

Before he realized it, so was he, as Grantaire led him through. 

Grantaire held his hand carefully, as he pointed to favorite stores with the other. Enjolras thought he knew a lot about the city already, but Grantaire knew far more, he gradually learned over the night. It was interesting, listening to him animatedly discuss Paris.

Grantaire remembered to turn to him. The street lights framed the dark curls around that face. 

"Something...wrong, your highness?"

Enjolras chuckled at himself. "If something is wrong, it is with me. Thank you. For this evening."

Grantaire deflected, by bowing deeply. "It has been an honor to serve you tonight, Enjolras," he said. "Happy holidays." 

Enjolras paled.

Grantaire smiled sadly. "I sense you want to head home now."

Enjolras did not know what to say. He sort of felt he did not want this to end too soon. "Up to you."

"Our café, then?"

"That's probably the best choice."

They headed back to where they started, the familiar warmth of their headquarters.

It was Enjolras who ordered the wine bottle, and two glasses. "On me."

Grantaire grinned and poured for them both.


End file.
